


Whats a cake without a Team?

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, Hunk is best bff, I love u, M/M, Team celebration, he deserves the world, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance dreads his birthday, though Hunks not letting him mope for long,*Featuring~ Klance cake*





	Whats a cake without a Team?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw what everyone posted for Lances bday and was sad there was so much Team-forgets-bday-but-actually-remembers-and-throws-party so I wanted some of this and when i saw none of this i made it.

Saying Lance was only a bit homesick was an understatement, he was full blown If-You-don't-restrain-me-I-will-fly-there-myself homesick. His family was large, and strange. He had learned how to do makeup from his older sister, Vanessa. He had learned to swim with his mama and papa bribing him with food, and after would get some ice cream.He had seen siblings birthdays pass, and his would too, they would celebrate all day round, making the lucky Birthday-Boy/Girl feel super special. And, not to mention, his family was probably the most excepting in the world. You are Bi? They still love you. Suicidal? They smother you with affection and love and help you to the best of their abilities. Uncomfortable? They make you feel less tense and bring a happy atmosphere wherever they go. But one thing he missed the most is the birthdays, the day when they would watch sappy romance films and Action/Sci-fi movies while they laughed as he was bundled up in blankets as they ate chocolate cake. He missed the old badly drawn drawings his younger siblings Catrina and Marcos would make him, he missed Vanessa and Cleo going all out with gifts as they buy him everything hes every dreamed of. He misses when his Mami would be extra dramatic, he misses how at night his mother would get them some Mother-&-Son time and his mom would make comments about Lance becoming un Viejo.

He misses his _family_.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach, he glanced over to the wall which was covered in nicks, each representing days. And if he was correct, today was July 28th, marking his 18th birthday, also marking almost a year spent in Space. A year with no bone crushing hugs from his Mami or Papi. he groaned, knowing that today would be the worst as he trudged slowly out of bed, dragging his feet to the showers as if they were both knee deep in mud. When he groggily removed his face mask and brushed his teeth an alarm went off,  he sighed as he raced towards the armory, barely comprehending Alluras hasty orders over the built in communication system the castle had. it really was a miracle the castle was able to move if it had been sitting for 10,000 years without moving, it was also a tad bit suspicious how the castle was almost free of any dust or pests, and that the Arusians hadn't noticed the castle ships presence even if it had been stationed there. Which led to even more suspicions as to why Zarkon hadn't managed to find them since when they were up and running Zarkon seemed to be tracking them, and- He was getting off topic, he shook his head, he can think of conspiracy theories  _after_ the battle.

 _"Nice of you to join us, Lance"_ He recognized that **~~beautiful and he hoped he would hear it say his name~~** ~~~~obnoxious voice.

"Well, _sorry,_ but I'm here now so lets-" He didn't get to finish his thought as they were launched out of their positions as Shiro shouted orders in a eerily calm voice.

 _"Man, these Galra cant give us a break"_ Came the clearly exhausted voice of their beloved chef (and the only thing keeping them from starving) over the coms

"Yeah, not even on my birthday" The comment came with a awkward silence, only broken by the blasts and shouts.

_"Oh, listen when we -HOLY!- Shiro, to your left!"_

_"Thanks, Hunk"_

_"Uh, guys, I'm picking up some disturbance here?"_

"I sense a disturbance in the force" he couldn't help it, the joke was just  _begging_ to be made.

_"Oh my lord, but seriously, the magnetic frequencies are off the charts, at this rate it seems like they could be charging up for a-"_

_"Allura, get ready to wormhole!"_ Shiro practically barked out the order, sensing the distress of the female paladin set him off.

_"On it!"_

In less than five dobashes all Paladins were wormholed galaxies away as they retreated to their Lions hangar, the yellow paladin stopping to visit Blues cub.

"Its your Bday?" Hunk had asked, quilt on his face for not keeping track. Lance nodded, Hunk seemed to ponder for a bit before he came to a conclusion. "Come with me" He asked and Lance followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunk had ended up rounding up the rest of the paladins in the kitchen, the 2 Alteans not wanting to intrude politely continued their own duties. The chef also laid out ingredients in the kitchen, a bag that resembled flour, a weird whisk like object combined with a spatula, some drinkable water, Yellow food coloring was in the corner of the kitchen table.

"Alright so here's what we are going to do, Its Lances birthday and We are all going to make some cake, or something similar" The yellow paladin looked proud of his authority and no one had the heart to refuse him, so they got to work.

It was a bit of a mess at first, Shiro almost mixing the batter with some oil that Hunk had forgotten to remove from the vicinity _("They look the same" Their mighty leader had muttered, practically pouting)_ Keith had almost electrocuted himself when he plugged the mixer look a like into the wall and spilled some water like substance onto the plug, zapping Pidge a bit in the process _("I never took you for the clumsy type, Keith" "Shut it, gremlin")_ Lance and Hunk were practically gliding around the team, doing everything with such accuracy it was scary, up until the food coloring.

"What should we color it?" Hunk had asked

"Yellow?" Lance had suggested, because, surprisingly, yellow was his fave.

"How 'bout green" Shiro had suggested 

"I like Red" Keith had inserted

"I know!" Pidge had cleared her throat "Lets make it purple! A Klance cake!" The red and blue paladins immediately blushed, a red covering their face it could be compared to the shorter males jacket, what was even worse was the rest of the team agreed.

"Alright, Klance birthday cake it is" Hunk had begun mixing the colors and applying it to the cake

"Huuuuuunnnkkkkk! Nooooo!!!!"

"Lannnnceeeee! Stop being a pining idiot and sort it outtttttttt" He said in one breath, and Lance did just that, he grabbed Keith and rounded a corner.

 

* * *

 

 

"Soooo"  
  
"So...." 

"You like me?"

"Do I?" The red paladin had smirked almost devilishly, clearly happy to tease

"Maybe, but" The brunette placed a finger on Keith's lips lips and brought it back to his "I really hope you do" He managed to stutter out through his heated face. Keith stared at him for a moment before sweeping in for a kiss, so soft and tender, a feeling he could only describe as Home.

"Maybe I do like you" They were both red in the face.

"GUYYSSSS, STOP MAKING OUT AND COME HERE. HUNKS FINISHED BAKING THE CAKE!!!" Pidge yelled from across the hallway, she was smart and knew not to interrupt their "bonding moment".

 

* * *

 

 

Needless to day, the cake was delicious. It tasted so much like mocha combined with vanilla that Lance almost broke into tears at the dulce, but he resorted to bringing Hunk and the rest of the team (Including his new- boyfriend) into a hug.

"Thank you guys so sooooooo much!" he had managed to string together words for his gratitude.

"No problemo, Lanceyo"

Bonus

* * *

 

"So they are dating now" She asked Hunk, who gave the two a stare before returning his gaze to the green paladin.

"Yep"

"Woo~HOO!" She jumped with glee as she smirked at Shiro, knowing that their money was secure and she would receive more GAC.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mami and Papi ~ Mom and Dad  
> Viejo ~ Old man  
> dulce ~ sweet  
> GAG ~ Galra Empires officially established currency
> 
> It just felt write I include some spanish words since Lance IS Cuban 
> 
> (I am too, hurrah!)


End file.
